Washington State ( Valerie Jones)
Washinton is the 42nd state in the Union and the child of America. Although she does have close ties with England and Russia She mostly considers England as more as her father than America. Apparence Washington likes to keep up with the lastest trends in subcutlures, so she is always changing her look. Primaly she has black hair with dark blue hightlights and wears large shirts and skinny jeans and hightop converse. History When Washington was a child she was found by Spain, but had no intent in bringing her in as he did with Califorina. A few years later England took in Washington and raised her. While she was living England she came to know Russia who wanted to take control over the young state, then territory. America also had his eyes on her. In 1803 when America was with Lewis and Clark he came to know Washington better and desired for her to become part of the Union. Canada also discovered Washington while he was out exploring new land. While Washington was with England she was often fought with America. Even though England and America protected Washington Russia still has his eyes on her. In 1824 America made Russia sign a treaty making him back away from Washington. After many disputes Washington finally became a state in 1889. Personality and Interest Washington as strong love for music. She can often seen playing the guitar and writing her own songs. Washington is a very laid back person who enjoys going to cafes chatting with her freinds. She plays at clubs and likes listening to The Ramones and The Who. Washington also cares for the enviroment. She often seen with clubs and committees that deal with the care of the enviroment. Relationships 'England ' Washington sees England as her father. Washington cherishes the time that she gets to see England because he is not able to see her often. When England comes over they often sit in her condo in Seattle and drink tea. 'America ' Washington loves spending time with America. They often see each other on the weekends and on holidays. She does not see America as the fatherly time, but more as the protective big brother. 'Russia ' Although Washington is scared of Russia she seems to on good terms with him. Many times she thinks that Russia is going to take her away from her family. 'Spain ' Although she never had close relationship with the him, Washington gets to know him eveytime he comes to America for a World Meeting. She enjoys his sunny attitude and love his music and movies. 'Canada ' Washington and Canada always had a distant relationship. She always forgot about him even though she lived next to him. When Washington remembers that Canada does exist she visits him and shares her new songs with him. Triva *Washinton's birthday is Novemeber 11th, the day Washington became a state *Washington bares a scar from the Whitman Massacre that occured when she was younger *Washington has chronic depression and has tried several times to take her life.